vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aladdin
|DeSync2 = Julien Haggége |DeSync2n = |EnSync = Scott Weinger |JaSync = Shin-ichiro Miki |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts II |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel5 = Kingdom Hearts coded |Spiel6 = Kingdom Hearts χ |BerichtKH = Ein junger Mann aus der Wüstenstadt Agrabah. er hat mitgeholfen, Dschafar zu besiegen und mit seinem letzten Wunsch Dschinni befreit. Aladdin hat Sora und seine Freunde gebeten, die entführte Jasmin zu retten. |BerichtCOM = Ein junger Mann der in Agrabah lebt und davon träumt, Prinzessin Jasmin zu begegnen. Aladdin wurde Dschinnis Meister, als er vor kurzem die Wunderlampe fand. Zuerst wollte Aladdin Prinz werden und Jasmin beeindrucken, aber dann schenkte er Dschinni die Freiheit und beschloss Jasmin mit seinem wahren Ich zu gewinnen. |BerichtKHII = Ein junger Mann aus der Wüstenstadt Agrabah. Damals halfen Sora, Donald und Goofy Aladdin dabei, Dschafar zu besiegen und Dschinni aus seiner Lampe zu befreien. Aladdin machte sich Sorgen, ob ein "Straßenköter" je das Herz einer Prinzessin erobern könnte. Aber Jasmin lehrte Aladdin, dass es nur auf das Herz eines Menschen ankommt. Aladdins Freund Abu, der Affe, weicht niemals von seiner Seite. |BerichtCoded = Dieser junge Mann lebt in der Wüstenstadt Agrabah und schwärmt für deren Prinzessin Jasmin. Er kam Dschafar bei dessen dunklen Machenschaften in die Quere und wurde vom Großwesir in die Wüste verbannt. Dort stieß er durch Zufall auf eine wundersame Höhle, fand die Wunderlampe und wurde zum neuen Herrn des Lampengeists Dschinni. }} Aladdin ist ein Charakter, welcher in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts coded vorkommt. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Aladdin ist raffiniert, gutherzig und treu gegenüber seinen Freunden, was sich zeigt, als er seinen letzten Wunsch nutzte, um Dschinni zu befreien und ihn bat mit Sora nach Jasmin zu suchen. Als Strassenjunge träumt Aladdin eines Tages reich zu sein, um sich von diesem Lebensstil zu befreien. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Aladdin hilft Jasmin sich vor Dschafar zu verstecken. Er sagt der Prinzessin, dass er in der Wüste noch etwas zu erledigen hätte und sie macht sich große Sorgen. Sora, Donald und Goofy finden vor den Stadtmauern den fliegenden Teppich, der sie zu Aladdin bringt. Dieser droht im Sand zu versinken. Die Freunde wollen ihm helfen, werden jedoch von einer unaufhörlichen Anzahl Herzloser gestört. Aladdin kommt an seine Wunderlampe und ruft seinen Dschinni, von dem er sich wünscht, dass die Herzlosen verschwinden würden. Nachdem die Gefahr vorbei zu sein scheint, erzählt Aladdin, wie er zum Teppich und zur Lampe kam. Dschinni stellt sich und seine Regeln selbst vor. Al möchte sich zuerst wünschen ein Prinz zu sein, wartet jedoch lieber damit, bis er zurück in der Stadt ist. Er gesteht auch seine Zuneigung zur Prinzessin und Sora fällt wieder ein, dass diese in Gefahr schwebt. Während des Flugs zur Stadt verspricht Aladdin Dschinni ihn mit seinem letzten Wunsch zu befreien. In Agrabah angekommen, sehen die Freunde Dschafar, der Jasmin gefangen hält und Al benutzt seinen zweiten Wunsch, um Jasmin zu befreien. Doch Jago konnte Aladdin die Lampe aus der Hand schnappen, was dessen zweiten Wunsch sinnlos machte. Dschinni ließ Jasmin in eine Vase fallen, die darauf Teil der Arachnovicta wurde. Nach dem Kampf ist Jasmin verschwunden und die Freunde machen sich auf den Weg zur Wunderhöhle. Dort treffen sie schließlich auch auf Dschafar, der sich von Dschinni wünscht die Freunde zu vernichten. Sie konnten ihn besiegen, doch er wünschte sich mit sinem letzten Wunsch der mächtigste aller Dschinnis zu werden. Er konnte in seine Lampe eingesperrt werden, jedoch wurde Jasmin inzwischen von Riku entführt. Aladdin kann es nicht fassen und bittet Sora ihn mitzunehmen, doch es geht nicht, da das ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen den Welten und deren Ordnung geben würde. Dschinni macht ihn auf seinen letzten Wunsch aufmerksam, den Al schließlich nutzt, um seinen Freund zu befreien. Er bittet ihn jedoch mit Sora mitzugehen. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories gibt es nur eine Erinnerung an seine Welt. Sora ist nicht wirklich in Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In diesem Teil erfährt man kaum etwas über Aladdin, da Roxas sich vor ihm verstecken muss. Er wird hauptsächlich dabei gesehen, wie er mit Jasmin über die Herzlosengefahr spricht und Abu beschimpft, weil er stiehlt. Kingdom Hearts II Im vergangenen Jahr wurde Agrabah von einigen Sandstürmen getroffen. Da Dschinni und der Teppich auf einer Weltreise sind, möchte Al die beiden nicht stören und versucht alleine die Stadt in Ordnung zu halten. Jasmin bemerkt, dass er sich oft merkwürdig verhält und versucht vergeblich ihm zu helfen. Er begegnet Sora, Donald und Goofy, während er Abu, der eine Lampe vom Händler gestohlen hat, hinterher rennt. Sora rennt ihm nach und sieht dass Aladdin Abu tadelt. Jago, der zusammen mit den drei Freunden kam, bemerkt, dass es sich bei der Lampe, um Dschafars Lampe handelt. Der Händler lässt sich anscheinend auf ein Tauschgeschäft ein und will im Gegenzug für die Lampe einen Schatz aus der Wunderhöhle. In dieser treffen die Gefährten auf Karlo, der eine Schar Herzlose auf sie loslässt, um in der Zwischenzeit die Lampe zu stehlen. Nachdem die Herzlosen ausgeschaltet sind, kehren die Freunde in die Stadt zurück, wo sie den Händler hinter Karlo her rennen sehen, da dieser Dschafars Lampe in den Händen hält. Vor dem Palast taucht plötzlich Dschinni auf, der Karlo unabsichtlich aufhält. Dieser wird wütend und ruft den Blizzard- und den Vulkanlord herbei. Nachdem diese besiegt sind, läuft Karlo davon und die Freunde stecken die Lampe in einen Sarg aus Stein. Sora, Donald und Goofy verschwinden für eine kleine Weile, in der der Händler Dschfar aus dessen Lampe befreit. Aladdin klärt die Freunde bei ihrem nächsten Besuch darüber auf. Jago meint, dass er Dschafars derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort wisse und sagt er sei in den Ruinen. Aladdin beginnt dem Vogel zu glauben, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass er die Freunde nur aufgehalten hatte, da Dschafar ihn dazu gezwungen hat, damit er selbst Agrabah zerstören kann. Als die Freunde vor den Palast ankommen, treffen sie auf den ehemaligen Berater des Sultans und die angekettete Jasmin. Dschafar richtet einen magischen Strahl gegen Aladdin, welcher von Jago abgefangen wird. Schließlich wird er erneut von Sora besiegt und der Papagei versucht weiterhin sein früheres Verhalten wieder gut zu machen. Kingdom Hearts coded Ein Daten-Aladdin tauchte im Daten-Agrabah auf. Er traf auf Daten-Sora, als er dabei war, etwas Jasmin zu bringen. Doch er konnte sie nicht finden und bat Sora um Hilfe. Nachdem dieser sie gefunden hatte, brachte er sie zu Aladdin, der ihnen eine Lampe zeigte. Jedoch wurden sie von Dschafar unterbrochen, der Jasmin entführte. Mithilfe einer von Karlo geschaffenen Kopie der Lampe hielt er die Zeit an, so dass er flüchten konnte, während alles in Agrabah still stand. Sora war nicht vom Zauber betroffen und konnte Dschafar zusammen mit dem Original-Daten-Dschinni besiegen. Danach wurde dieser von Aladdin befreit. Galerie Weblinks